Dominoes
by twilightnite
Summary: Newton's Third Law: Every Action has an opposite yet equal Reaction. Like dominoes, one action leads to another consequence. Charlie's had it up to here and loses it. What's an 18 year-old Bella to do? /No longer on Hiatus!/
1. Charlie's Fury

I thought of this awhile ago and have wanted to write about it for _ages_! Do you think you'll like it? I'd sum up the first chapter for you but that'd ruin the whole chapter. Most of the story will be written from Bella's point of view.

Please note that I started this before _Eclipse _came out, ok?

My first fanfic actually, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight, New Moon_...(yawn)

**Chapter 1:**_ Charlie's fury_

_--Bella's Point of View, Friday, 7:26 P.M.--_

Charlie's fist slamming down on the kitchen table woke me from my daydreams. I looked up from my fish to look at his face to see that he was shaking with anger and frustration. His kind face was a deep red and the veins in his forehead bugling.

"I've had it with your glazed over look and your daydreams! Tell me what the hell is going on!" His face shook violently as he spoke. "I know it has something to do with that, that _boy_!" He looked so mad he could spit.

"Dad, for one his name is Edward and secondly-"

"I don't care what his name is! I'm forbidding you to see him again! All you did when he left was mope around the house like a heartbroken zombie! Do you have any idea how you affected the people around you?" he hissed between clenched teeth. "If I see you with him you are out of my house!" What was this all about? I looked at him with a bewildered expression. I began to speak, scared.

"Ch-Dad. I…" I stopped trembling. I regained my posture and looked him square in the eye. "Dad. I love him! Honestly! You can't expect me to agree to this! I'm eighteen! I'm an adult! I can do whatever I want! I can't believe I'm listening to this!" I shot up from the table, knocking over the chair on my way. I was ready to storm out of the room and hope for this to blow over when Charlie copied my action. Minus knocking over the chair. His face was now purple.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" he body shook with rage. "How dare you speak to me like that! If you believe that you're such an adult and _love_ _Edward_," he spat his name out with disgust as fury took over me. "Then fine! I WANT YOU OUT!" his index finger pointing to the front door, shaking. I was taken aback by this. I was planning to move out soon, but not like this.

"F-fine! I'm leaving! I don't care! I was planning to leave soon and now you've finally settled it for me! I'm gone then!" I stormed out of the kitchen leaving a steaming Charlie behind me. I stomped up the stairs making as much noise as possible as a slammed the door to my soon to be old room behind me. I began to have a fit, throwing the contents of my dresser into a nearby duffel bag. That's when I heard a soft tap on my window. I spun around in anger and anxiety, hoping it wasn't Victoria. It was Edward.

"Bella?" his voice was anxious and his face worried. He slowly slid the window up without making a sound and proceeded to enter my bedroom. "Bella?" he called my name again, slowly making his way toward me. I turned back to my bag.

"Not right now Edward. I just…need to be left alone for awhile." My voice sounded strained. I looked up to see the hurt in his eyes. "I'll call as soon as I can." I planted a swift kiss on his cheek, and then with an understanding nod, he was gone. I sighed as I threw more things into my bag. I grabbed my CD from Edward, the cell phone he had given me from my bedside table, anything else I might need and then reached between my mattress and box spring as I pulled out my sock of extra money. I took one last look at my old room and hurried down the stairs, only stumbling twice. Charlie's face had softened and he was steadily reaching towards me and he grabbed my arm. "Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Just stay here. For Renée, for…me." I looked up at him with pity.

"No Dad, you told me you wanted me out so I'm leaving." His face hardened again. "Isabella Marie…." His face was stern again. "Dad, just don't. I think you've done enough damage." His grip on my arm loosened and I broke free, running through the rain to my truck. I threw my bags into the bed, jumped into the front seat tensing as the engine roared to life and slammed the door so loud it echoed in the darkening forest. I looked up to see Charlie, his face twisted with anger and sadness. I averted my gaze and backed out of the driveway.

I began to drive; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. To be true, I had no clue. Realization dawned on me; I began to shake so badly that I had to pull over to avoid hitting a tree. I cut the engine and pulled my knees to my chest as I began to cry. It started out soft and then became sobs. My chest began to ache and pound.

_I just broke my dad's heart. What am I going to do now?_ I sobbed for what seemed like an eternity before the driver's side door opened. A dark figure was illuminated in the dusk light. A scream building itself up in my dry throat. The figure reached toward me. _Victoria! _I shrieked as the figure gently touched my arm. It flinched and then stood still again.

"Bella?" It spoke in a soft velvety voice as its head tilted to the side. I recognized that voice. That was the voice of…

"E-Edward?" I rasped as I looked up into his eyes into the dim light. They were darkening with black. I tried to wipe away my tears. "I'm…sorry…" I murmured quietly, positive he could hear me. He gently moved me over the middle seat and threw my bags in next to me. Then he seat in the driver's seat gingerly. He closed the door next to him and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead and whispering soothing things to me as I began to cry again. We sat then for what seemed like ages until I quieted down. I whipped my wet face and looked up at his eyes which were slowly turning back to gold.

"I'm sorry Edward," I whipped more tears from my face. He just shook his head with a small smirk.

"Don't apologize for crying. It's what you _humans_ do." He smirked again. I noted his emphasis on the word _human_.

"Well I wouldn't be crying so much if I wasn't _human _now would I?" I muttered under my breath. I say his face harden, this obviously was the conversation he wanted to have now. "But that's not why I'm crying," did he think I had pulled over on the side of the road with two duffel bags to cry about not being a vampire?

"Then why?" his forehead creased in confusion.

"Like you don't already know." He'd probably heard the whole conversation with Charlie. "You may have already heard my conversation with Charlie regarding you. He…" I tensed and looked at his eyes. "He…lost it and,…" I took a deep breath, trembling. "And he, he kicked me out!" I spoke in a rush and clenched my hands into fists, looking at the floor. His arms tightened around me. I cried into his chest again as he stroked my hair.

"Oh Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella." He gently rocked me in his arms as I stifled my sobs slowly. My chest and my throat ached. "Are you feeling any better?" I nodded into his chest. "Good. So…" his fingers began drumming on my shoulder.

"What are you going to do now?" I stiffened. I hadn't really thought about that too much. I pulled away to his dismay. I set my jaw and stared out the windshield bleary eyed.

"I, I don't know. I'll find a place. A motel, an apartment, anything. I'll find something." I turned my head to face him. His eyes pleading as he began to speak.

"Bella, you can't do that." His face was stern as I slouched over. He wrapped his arm over my shoulder and started again. "What I mean is, how would I be able to visit you all the time?" he chuckled darkly. "I need to see my Bella." He kissed the top of my head and then bent over to be eye level with me. "I can't let you go off on your own. Not with…" his eyes went black. "Victoria and those werewolves out there. I can't let you get hurt like that. I told you that I'm not leaving you again." He kissed me gently and pulled away.

"You now what?" he started my truck and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "You're coming with me!" he gave me a big toothy grin and pulled my truck onto the road again. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Do you have any objections to that?" I shook my head slightly. I was tired, wet, cold, and with the boy I loved. I glanced up at the rearview mirror and noticed that my eyes were red and puffy. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned into his shoulder.

Before I knew it, we were pulling into the turn off toward the Cullen's house. The deafening roar of my truck must have pained their sensitive hearing. Then I heard a musical voice echoing off the forest.

"Bella's here!" I smiled to myself. Oh course Alice would be happy to see me. She always was. Especially when she played Guinea Pig Barbie with me. Edward cut the engine soon and slowly pushed the door open, pulling me out with him. The rain had let up a bit and for that I was grateful. He helped me walk to the door without stumbling. Which I only stumbled three times thank you very much! Edward squared his shoulders and reached for the door handle when it flew open.

"Beellaaa!" Alice was standing in the doorway all cheery before she saw my expression. Her smile faded into a frown. "Bella?" she looked at me confused and upset. Edward pushed past her gently and swung me into his arms, carrying me to the living room. He sat down on the couch gingerly and placed me on his lap as most of his family began to file in.

I placed my head on his shoulder and stared solemnly off into space. Emmett's smile turned to a frown, and Carlisle stood studying my expression. I noticed how Jasper kept his distance from me, perhaps trying to avoid another mishap. Alice slid into the room behind Rosalie and stood before me with her head tilted to the side. "Bella?" she whispered my name and I slowly raised my eyes to look up at her. Her pretty face was creased with worry and anxiety.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright in here?" Esme had just entered the room, wiping her hands on her apron. All eyes instantly turned back to face me and I just buried my head further into Edward's shoulder and sighed, shuddering. _I'm not going to cry in front of them. There's no need… _

Edward was soon bombarded by questions from his family, which he just shook his head to.

"Did you hurt her?!"

"Did she fall down the stairs? _Again?"_

"Did Mike do this?!" Everyone turned to face Alice. "What? He might have…" she mumbled. "Then again I didn't see it so…"

"No." Edward was staring out the window solemnly. "_Mike_," he spat his name out in disgust. "Had nothing to do with it. Nor did I."

"Then…" Edward growled and shook his head, probably reading her thoughts.

"No Alice." He looked at me questioningly and I nodded. He sighed. "Charlie," he paused, making sure I wanted him to say this. I nodded again. "Charlie kicked her out." I looked up to the faces around me and took in their expressions. Rosalie and Esme had their mouths hanging open in surprise and Jasper and Carlisle had frozen where they stood. A deep growl resonated from Emmett's chest and Edward was pulling me closer to him still, resting his chin on my head as he stared off into space. Instantly Alice was on her knees, eye level with me. Her mouth hanging slightly open and her eyes every bit concerned. "Bella are you okay?" with her head cocked to the side she looked at me quizzically. I shook my head and buried my face in my hands. My shoulders began to shake lightly until I realized that it was Rosalie doing it. Her face seemed worried as she looked at me.

"It's going to be alright Bella. You'll be fine." She flashed me a dazzling smile and I nodded believing her. Then again, why would Rosalie be nice to me? Had she finally gotten over her jealousy?

"Thank you Rosalie." I murmured. She nodded. Carlisle cleared his throat and spoke. "So Bella, what are you going to do?" I opened my mouth to speak but closed it. "Bella?" he asked again as I just whispered to him.

"I don't…know…" I trailed off. _What did they want me to do? Was I going to end up in a cardboard box on the side of the highway stealing food from unknowing passerby?_ It was then when Esme reached toward me, extending her hand with a slight smile on her face. I heard Edward behind me,

"Mom…" She looked down at her "son".

"Don't worry about it Edward." I reached up slowly and took her hand and she helped me to stand up. She placed her hands on my shoulder and looked at me reprovingly.

"Bella," she began. "I would like to offer you something." There was a slight twinkle in her eyes when she said this. "I know that my family, especially Edward," our eyes glancing sideways at Edward, who seemed pleased. "Would absolutely love it if you came to live with us!" She beamed down at me, her eyes glistening the whole time. My breath caught in my throat, my mouth opened in an "o" of surprise. "Wha…what?" Her brow furrowing she spoke again.

"What's wrong? Do you not want to live with us?" She looked at me sadly.

"No it's not that!" I immediately corrected her. "I'm just….surprised that you'd make such an offer." Esme sighed, relieved. She kissed my forehead swiftly.

"Now Bella, listen. You know that we all love you, right? You know that we would never let something happen to you, right?" She looks at me expectantly. Her eyes pleading and hopeful. Her eyes seemed to say something to me. _Please, do it for Edward. He needs you, we need you. _A small voice in my head had piped up. _You know you want to do this. It's what you want. _I shuffled my feet on the living room floor and slowly nodded my head. Alice squealed so loud that I think we all jumped. Suddenly I was airborne, dizzily spinning through the air before I realized that it was Alice twirling me. _And I had been expecting Edward…_ She cooed softly and then yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Bella's going to live with us! Yah!" She began to squeeze me so tight I felt my face turn purple. I whispered to her, with what breath I had.

"Alice…..can't……breathe!" I gasped for air. "Oh! Sorry!" She gently released me, setting me on the ground. Then I was bombarded by even more of my new family. Jasper smiled at me encouragingly and Rosalie gave me a timid and awkward hug.

"Welcome to the family." She whispered in my ear. And then it was Emmett's turn. His booming voice was enough to rattle the window panes in the house.

"Ha!" he clapped a huge hand on my shoulder. "Now I have the best source of entertainment!" I felt myself turning red. "See what I mean?" His voice and laughing shaking the house again. Esme approached me and gave me a swift and gentle hug. She released me and I was approached by Carlisle. He looked me in the eye and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Now my favorite patient is part of my family." He inclined his head toward me and whispered. "Thank you, now our family is complete." He pulled away from me and I realized that I had yet to be welcomed to the family by Edward. I turned to him and smiled. He looked up at me and flashed a bright and dazzling smile and began to walk toward me. He stopped right in front of me and glanced down at me, smirking. He wrapped his arms around me kissed me slowly. He then kissed my forehead and the top of my head before Emmett spoke up. "Easy there my brother! You'll make the girl turn so red she'll overheat!" I turned even redder when he said that. "Why don't you release her and back away slowly?" Edward merely shook his head like a six year old refusing to get in the tub.

"Edward?" I murmured. He gazed down at my eyes, attempting to dazzle me. "I love you and all but if you really love me then you'd stop trying to break my back." He raised an eyebrow and then slowly released me, keeping one arm wrapped around my waist.

"So it's settled then? Bella will live with us?" Alice questioned Esme expectantly. Esme merely smiled at her "daughter". "But of course Alice! We can't let our Bella sleep in her truck on the side of the street or in a motel!" She threw her arms into the air dramatically and smiled at the two of us. "Perhaps we should leave these two alone for now." Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle slowly filed out of the room. Alice turned to face us before she left. Instead of leaving though, she sat next to us on the couch. Edward pulled me onto his lap like before. He ran his nose across the top of my head, kissing me. Alice was positively beaming when she looked at us. She wrapped her arms around me and sighed.

"Oh Bella, this will be so much fun!" She and I giggled at that. Edward moaned and rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Alice! My Bella's not a Barbie Doll!"

"_Your_ Bella? Oh please Edward! We all love her just like you!"

"Yes but I love her more!" Alice opened her mouth to speak again before I interrupted.

"Guys, stop. You know I love both of you. But…" I paused, trying to add suspense. "I think I just may love Edward a little more…" I turned red and saw Alice feigning shock and Edward slightly bemused. I suddenly remembered the question he had asked me a few weeks ago. _Can I really answer him right now? _I tried to gather up what courage I could before I spoke. "Edward?" my voice shaking slightly.

"Yes?" he bent his neck to look into my eyes. His dazzling eyes clouding my thoughts.

"Um…I have an answer to your question. And the answer is…… Yes!" I leaned against his chest and closed my eyes.

"What?" he sounded confused. I could feel Alice beaming beside me. I felt her get up off the couch and dance around the room.

"Yah! It's such a beautiful vision! I can't believe it! I sound have seen this coming!" I opened my eyes to see her skipping around the room, doing cartwheels and back flips. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper and Rosalie stick their heads into the room and look confused. I gazed up to see Edward crease his forehead in confusion before realization dawned on him. He smiled a wide smile and looked down at me, happy, no, extremely excited. He leaned down to kiss me and he whispered into my ear. "Thank you Bella, you don't know much it means to me." I whispered back to him.

"I love you too." I saw Rosalie, Jasper, and now Emmett smile out of the corner of my eye.

I closed my eyes again and let myself slip into unconsciousness.

_--Edward's Point of View, Friday, 8:37 P.M.--_

I can't begin to express the joy I felt when Bella answered my question. My once dead heart began to pound in my cold chest. (Metaphorically) It may have taken her a few weeks to finally answer but it still brought light to my once dark and barren world. I kissed the top of her head and saw her smile in her sleep. I smiled down at her.

"Good night Bella. I love you. Thank you." She murmured in her sleep back to me.

"You're…welcome…" Alice looked at us excitedly and skipped out of the room.

* * *

**A/N** So... did you like it? Don't forget that the "Go" button is your friend!

Story by Kate


	2. Nightmares

Chapter '2' of "_Dominoes_". :D

Originally it was alot longer but since I don't have alot of time to write this story (with finals and all) I figured I'd give you the beginning of it. Sorry it's so short! And now I give you "Dominoes Chapter 2: Nightmares"!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon or any of the characters in it.

**Chapter 2:** _Nightmares_

_--Bella's POV,Saturday, 1:46 A.M.--_

I was in the forest, just running. I was breathing heavily and tears were streaming down my face. _What was going on? _I was running form something, but what? I looked behind me and heard a voice. "You won't escape from me this time!" That voice sounded oddly familiar…

With my luck my foot caught on a root popping out off the ground. I screamed in pain as my newly twisted ankle was bent out of shape. I landed on the damp and cool forest floor face first. I heard some evil sounding laughter behind me and twisted myself so that I was on my back. I yelped in pain as my ankle came loose from the root. I was scooting away from the figure coming closer. I screamed when I realized who it was. It was Edward.

"E-Edward? What are you doing?!" He cocked his head to the side innocently, but his eyes, they weren't topaz, they were crimson. Oh my god, he was thirsty, he was hunting, and I was the prey! He slowly made his way over to me, his eyes glistening with thirst. He crouched before me, only a few feet away. I should have gotten up and tried to move, but my body wouldn't listen to my mind. I was frozen in fear. He smiled wickedly.

"We all have to die sometime right? Are you ready for death?" and then he lunged at me. He picked me up and threw me against a nearby tree, hard. My right arm snapped and I winced and yelped in pain again. I fell to the ground shaken. _Why was Edward doing this to me? I thought he loved me! _I picked my head up just in time to see Edward make his way over at vampire speed. He flipped me over in one fluid movement and I landed on my back with a thud. I cringed and tried to process all the things that were happening. _How'd I get here? Why is this happening?! _

"Prepare for death Bells." He stepped on my arm and snapped my wrist, before I could yell though; he covered my mouth with his hand. I looked at him with wide eyes and saw his white teeth glisten in the dark. A muffled scream came through his hand and his smile just widened. _Please Edward no! _He moved his hand from my mouth for a moment and picked a large rock that was next to him while holding me down with his other. Tears started streaming down my face faster and I was pleading with him.

"Please Edward! Don't do this!" my voice broke twice and I began to sob. He dropped the rock and frowned. "Fine then, have it your way!" I thought for a moment he wasn't going to kill me, that is, until his sank his teeth into my throat. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The next thing I knew, I was being shaken by someone.

* * *

**A/N** I hope you liked this short bit! Remember to review!

Story by Kate


	3. Theraphy?

Chapter 3 of Dominoes! :-D I hope this is soon enough for you susanswan! That's right! I know your screename! And no everyone, I'm not crazy!...Much!

This was originally supposed to be the rest of Chapter 2 but I figured it'd be fun to add suspense! Mwahahahahaha! Yes, I had sugar today. Why do you ask? I'm sorry, I hope this chapter is long enough for you! I'll stop rambling now so you can read this!

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, New Moon, yadda yadda...

**Chapter 3:** _Therapy?!_

_--Bella's Point of View, Saturday, 2:09 A.M.--_

I opened my eyes wide to see that there were seven worried looking vampires staring down at me. "_Bella_! Bella! Wake up!" I bolted upright at the sound of his voice and fell off the couch. _What the heck is going on? _"Are you okay Bella?! Answer me! What happened?!" I mumbled back to him in reply.

"I'm fine Edward." I went to rub the sleep from my eyes to notice that my face was wet with tears. "Wha?"

"Bella are you okay? What did you dream about?" Esme was sitting next to me, rubbing my back trying to calm me down, I shuddered. Another voice spoke up.

"Bella are you going to answer me or not?! What did you dream about?!" Edward was looking at me with a pained expression, as if I had a secret that I wouldn't tell. His expression was right.

"Trust me Edward; you don't even _want_ to know." He spun me to face him and looked me hard in the eye.

"Bella, tell me." he attempted to dazzle me into telling him the truth but I just pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Edward but you don't want to know!" His expression hardened and Esme wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Bella, please! You need to tell me! I need to see if I can help!" his expression softened and he muttered, "I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other." I sort of snapped when he said that. _Why doesn't he just give up already?!_

I narrowed my eyes at him. "_We don't keep secrets?!_ Oh please! Look who's talking! Why don't you tell me why the hell you won't change me?!" His face looked shocked. As much as I wanted to stop I keep going; there was no stopping me at this point. "You're the one who will barely tell me anything most of the time! Geeze!" I was walking angrily out of the room before I turned on my heel to face him. Tears of anger were coming down my face. "Do you really want to know what I dreamt about?! Do you?!" I didn't wait for him to reply. "I dreamt…"

I paused trying to find to right words. I shook my head. "I just can't Edward, not right now." I turned and walked out of the room and out the front door. "I'm sorry; I'm going for a walk." I pushed open the front door and walked out. I crossed my arms across my chest and felt more tears come out in the drizzling rain. I walked past my truck and toward the forest. It was dark out. _What time is it anyway?_ I didn't have a watch on so I just kept walking. I walked a few feet into the forest so I wouldn't get lost and collapsed against a tree, sobbing. I pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed harder. _I'm crying a lot lately, it almost hurts now._

After a few minutes someone sat down beside me, I expected Alice or Edward, even Esme, but instead it was Rosalie. She looked down at me concerned. I wiped away my tears with the heel of my hand. "Hey Bella." She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave me a hug. "Um…Wow? I've never seen you like that. That took some guts." I opened my mouth in shock and cried a little harder.

"I'm sorry Bella; I didn't mean it like that. I always thought you were a shy and quiet person and then BAM! You push her too far and Bella shows you what she's really made of!" She chuckled softly and smiled wide. "Just one more reason for me to be jealous of you." _This has to be the most she's ever said to me. It's different now that she's being so nice to me._ I looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Um, thanks? I guess?" her smile widened further. "I'm sorry that I acted like that. It was really stupid, rude, and idiotic of me. You made such a kind offer and I acted like such a brat. It's just," I paused and gazed into the trees. "My dream, if I told him what it was, he'd hate me for sure. I don't know where it came from but it's what I dreamt." I glanced back up at her to see that she was nodding in sympathy.

"So what was it that you dreamt Bella?" I looked at the ground and began traced the roots of the tree with my fingers. "I dreamt that, here, in the forest I mean," I swallowed hard; my dry throat began to ache. I took a deep breath. "I was running, and I was being chased." Her eyebrows rose at me and I slowly continued. "I was being hunted actually, by someone who was thirsty. I tripped, and my ankle got twisted. The hunter got to me and broke my arm, snapping my wrist." Rosalie winced at this, I had no clue why. "They held me down and were about to crush my head with a rock when they decided to bite me."

Tears welled in my eyes and I turned away from her. She spun me back around to face her. "Bella. Who was it? Even if it was just a dream, I need to know."

I took another deep breath. "Rosalie, it was…….Edward….." I trailed off, my voice weak. Her eyes grew huge and her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Oh my goodness! Bella! It's okay! Honest!" She wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back, crying softly into her shoulder. "Do you feel better now?" I nodded weakly. "Come on, let's go back inside." She stood and reached for my hand.

"Rosalie! I can't go back! Not now! Not after all those things I said to him!" She rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Bella, honestly, he'll forgive you for anything. Compared to what happened a about a month or two ago, there's barely anything to forgive." I looked at her skeptically.

"Are you sure? I mean, absolutely positive?" She nodded triumphantly. I took her hand and stood up, slowly making our way to the house.

"By the way Bella, you can call me Rose." We chuckled together and walked up to the house.

_--Edward's Point of View, Saturday, 2:23 A.M.--_

I was pacing the living room back and forth. Did she really think I had that many things kept secret from her? I tried to tell her everything. I was trying desperately to read Rosalie's mind but she was blocking me by thinking about make-up and clothes. Ahem, I don't really think I'd be wearing a pink dress anywhere in the near future Rosalie. Moving on.

I rested my head against the window that faced the south and the stream nearby. It was still to dark to see anything but I didn't care. I was still waiting for Rosalie to bring Bella back in the house.

I was about to run out the front door when someone stopped me. I turned to see Carlisle standing beside me. "Give her a few minutes Edward. There are some things she doesn't have to tell you. You were afraid to tell her about yourself for a long time. Give her time as well." I nodded slowly.

"But I saw her in pain. Whatever she was dreaming about was killing her." **(**A/N: Oh the irony...**)** "She should have told me, I could have helped."

"Could you have Edward? Are you sure about that? What if it was something you couldn't help with? What would you done?" I shook my head. Whatever it was I would have helped her. It didn't matter what it was. "Edward, I know the outburst shocked you, none of us knew she had it in her. There's nothing wrong with venting." He looked out the window deep in thought. "She had a good point though. Why won't you change her?" I narrowed my eyes at him and his raised his hands in defense.

"Edward, I'm only saying that you could and you somewhat should. You say you won't bite her because you love her and won't put her through this pain. I understand that completely. Have you ever wondered how much she loves you? She says she wants to be with you for the rest of time. Believe her Edward. She does love you, more than you know." He walked out of the room at human pace, leaving me to gather my thoughts._ I told her I'd change her if she married me. She said she would –I think she did- and now I just have to keep my end of the bargain._

I turned back to the front door in time to see a soaked Bella and Rosalie walked through the door, laughing.

_--Bella's POV, Saturday, 2:50 A.M.--_

Edward exchanged a quick glance between Rose and I. "What's so funny?" He glanced at us skeptically. I looked out of the corner of my eye at Rose and that sent us into another fit of laughter.

"Oh, nothing." He raised an eyebrow at us. His face looked like he had been concentrating hard on something. Probably trying to read Rose's mind. _Good luck with that Edward! Nice try!_ Rose and I were having too much fun coming up with thoughts to annoy Edward with on the way to the door. I walked up to Edward and took his hand.

The smile on my face faded and I my expression became serious. _Okay, no more secrets. I can do this. _I took a deep breath before I spoke. "Do you still want to know Edward? I'll tell you, only if you want to know. No more secrets then." I rephrased the last part though. "Well, not a lot of secrets anyway." His face brightened and I smiled. He nodded slightly.

"Only if you think you want to tell." I nodded to him as he said this.

"Okay Rose, let him have it." She smirked slightly before her face hardened. Edward's expression ranged from hate, to shock, to horror, and then back to hate. He looked at me and kissed the top of my head. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry I made you tell me. I didn't realize…I didn't know…" I buried my face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." We both murmured at the same time. _At least I didn't have to tell him myself. I would never have been able to do that. That would have killed me._

"I promise you that will never happen, and I'll never do that." I sighed into his chest. His smelled like… Like fresh rain. I smirked to myself. "What's so funny about that?" I merely shook my head.

"Wait, what is it that you're never ever gonna let happen?" Alice had come into the room, confusion evident across her face. "What's…going…on?" She was slowly taking in the scene, well mostly Rose patting my back, trying to make me feeling better. "Will someone please explain what's happening?!"

"Bella told Edward her dream." Rose spoke softly and walked out of the room and up the stairs. Alice's forehead creased in confusion.

"Oh. Oh! Wait…what?" I spoke up for Edward; I don't think he wanted to say his greatest fear out loud.

"I had a dream where Edward hunted me, and I………died." Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened in a little "o" of horror.

"Oh my goodness!" Esme had rushed into the room and was trying to hug me despite Edward holding onto me tightly. Esme soon gave up and shrugged, seeing as she had no way of breaking the two of us up. She sighed and looked at us with motherly adoration.

"I see Edward has helped you calm down." I slowly broke away from Edward's grasp and turned to Esme.

"I'm so sorry Esme! I didn't mean….I just….you were so kind and I…..there was…" She shook her head laughing.

"Oh Bella, don't worry. It's good to let yourself vent every once in a while. I must say I'm glad you did. You know, now that I think about it, I'd like to talk with you once a week. Just to talk I mean." I looked at her confused.

"So you mean like therapy?" She covered her hand with her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"N-n-no! That's, n-not wh-what I meant!" She cleared her throat and tried to regain her posture while smoothing her skirt with her hands. "I mean just to talk to one another. For fun you know? Rosalie and Alice can join us too. It'll be girls only and the boys have to find something else to do." Edward rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Mom, you can't keep me away from my Bella!" She raised an eyebrow at him mockingly.

"Oh can't I?" Edward took a step back away from her. "Er you can but, I mean….." he paused and looked at her mocking expression. Her eyebrow rose even higher, still mocking him. "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would Edward. Yes indeed." I looked between the two of them quickly.

"Okay then, I'll just be, you know, leaving the room…" I gestured to the kitchen door with my thumb and Esme nodding at me encouragingly.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have a word with Edward please." Esme said, and I slowly began to nod and walked out of the room.

I plopped down at the dining room table and scanned the room. Of course it was white. The white table cloth on the table gleamed like new fallen snow. I smiled to myself at its brightness.

"What are you smiling at?" Alice plopped down next to me and poked me gently.

"Hey!" I giggled softly and pushed her index finger away jokingly.

"Well? What _are_ you smiling at?" she asked me again, poking me once more.

"It's just that the table reminds me of Edward's teeth…" I turned red and looked down. After a few seconds I looked back up at Alice to see that she was trying not to laugh.

"His… teeth? Really?" She burst out laughing. She would have started crying if she could.

"Hey! It's not that funny!" My face redden before I mumbled again. "Okay, fine! It is pretty funny!" The two of us sat there, holding our sides and laughing. After about ten minutes we finally stopped laughing and tried to catch our breath. Well, me at least, because of the whole vampires-technically-don't-need-to-breathe Alice just sat there, waiting for me to speak. She piped up before I could even open my mouth though.

"You look really tired there Bella. Why don't you get some more sleep? We have a guest bedroom all set up for you. Well, I guess it's not a guest room anymore but still." She flashed me a big toothy grin and grabbed my wrist with a stone cold grip.

She pulled me up the stair case at a blinding speed and toward a room down the hall. She stopped for a minute and gently pushed the door open. "Here you are Bella. I'll go and get your things." She turned and began to walk away before she called back to me over her shoulder. "By the way Bella, you and I are going to have a lot of fun at the mall later!" She giggled and ran off. I groaned out loud. I swear I heard her cackle.

I took a deep breath and entered the room Alice had already opened the door to. The room I was greeted with was breath-taking. My breath caught in my throat as I looked around me. The walls of the room were a very pale baby blue in color with a large window that took up most of the wall. _It's the same view as Edward's._ I smiled at the thought. The bed that took up only a small portion of the room had what looked like silk blue sheets on it. I squeaked slightly when two stone-cold arms wrapped around my waist.

"Do you like it?" Edward chuckled at my jumpiness. I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Very much so." My words slurred together a bit as I yawned. "What time is it by the way?" He looked down at me amused.

"About ten after three I'd assume. You need some sleep, off to bed with you." He spoke to me like I was a little kid. I gave him a swift peck on the cheek and replied mocking him.

"Yes father." The word sent a shiver down my spine and reminded me of the reason I was here in the first place. "Good night."

"Here you go Bella! I must say, you don't have many things. We'll go on a shopping spree sometime soon so you have no need to worry!" She gently set my bags on the floor and turned to face Edward. "You need to leave the room Eddie, Bella's gotta change and it looks like she'll collapse any second." Edward opened his mouth to protest and probably yell at Alice for calling him Eddie right before Alice yelled and shoved him out of the room. "Go!" She closed the door and turned back to me and grinned. "Do you need some help?"

I shook my head and reached for my bags. She was right, I don't really have a lot of stuff, and most of my clothes were in Phoenix with Renee. I gasped slightly. Renee. What was I going to tell her? What was I going to tell Charlie? _Aw crap! _Alice shook her head slightly and threw an outfit at me.

"Here, just wear these." I nodded slightly and she left the room. I put on my pajamas and crawled into bed.

The last thing I felt was Edward sit next to me and I then let myself drift into unconsciousness… _again_.

* * *

**A/N** Thank you for reading! I'll update as soon as I can!

In Chapter 4 Bella has to call Charlie and Renee and tell her that she's getting married! Just you wait until you see what Renee says to Bella! Mwahahaha!

Thank you to sound of music for the ideas! I'll be sure to use them and give you credit!

Story by Kate


	4. Phonecalls Part 1

Hey everyone! This is shorter than I want it to be and it's also only Part 1 of Chapter 4. Bella has to call her dad and tell him the news! XD

Bella and Charlie are both a bit OOC in this chapter but I figured that would work for now. I'm probably going to end up editing this later.

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse are owned by Stephenie Meyer... I ain't making any momeny off of this story..

**Chapter 4:**_ Phone calls_

--_Bella's Point of View, Saturday, 1:26 P.M.--_

I slowly reached for the receiver, my hand shaking slightly. _Can I really do this?_ I bit my lip and turned my head to look at my boyfriend Edward. Actually no, boyfriend didn't even come close to describing what he was to me. He was like, I don't know, a god? Now though, I had a whole new word to describe our relationship. _Fiancé._ The whole reason I was doing this.

He nodded at me with a sullen expression. I nodded back to him and picked up the phone, slowly and carefully dialing the numbers.

I put it to my ear and took a deep breath. _Please don't answer the phone, please don't answer the phone…_ I began to chant in my head as the ring started.

"Forks Police Department, Chief Swan speaking." His tone sounded was solemn and bored.

"Dad….it's me…" I could sense him straighten in his chair when I spoke. I toke another deep breath but he spoke before I could say anything.

"Bells? Where are you?! Do you realize how worried I've been?!" I could feel the phone shake in his fist. He began to spout angry words. All I could catch were _Edwin, stupid, moron,_ and something along the lines of how he wanted Edward to die.

"Dad! Calm down! I'm not in trouble or anything! Nothing's wrong! Just calm down!" he took a deep breath before I spoke to him again. "Don't worry about me dad. I'll be fine. I'm with the Cullens," I began to chew on my cheek after I said that, trying to prepare myself for his fury. Strangely, he sounded almost, calm? "Dad?" I spoke cautiously into the phone.

"I'm here Bells. I just……I was hoping…."

"Hoping what dad?" I was beginning to feel anxious to hear what he had to say.

"I was hoping that you would come….home." His voice sounded strained, as if he was in pain.

"Dad, I _am_ home." I could hear him flex his jaw and grow angry.

"What?!" he was trying his best to restrain himself, that much I could tell. What would the officers at the precedent think if their chief was yelling through the phone at his daughter?

"I said I _am_ home, dad. I'm living with the Cullens now." I hurried to speak before he could say anything else. I was becoming angry, I knew what he was going to say about Edward. _My_ Edward. "And there's something else you should know. Just because you hate Edward doesn't mean I do. Don't go blaming him for any stupid little thing that pops into your head just because you feel like it!" I was fuming now; I'd completely blown my lid.

"Just because your life didn't turn out the way you wanted it to, especially with your short marriage to mom, doesn't mean it'll be the same for me! You have no right to be mad at Edward for any small things he's done!" I took a breath and was interrupted by Charlie.

"Don't blame him?! _Don't blame him_?!" he quieted slightly, probably trying not to disturb his co-workers. "Isabella Marie Swan! How can you say that?! Wasn't _he_ the one you had to chase after a year ago? Even when you said you hated him? Wasn't _he_ the one who caused you so much pain for months? And you say don't blame him?!" he began to yell so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear. That hurt. Edward and I were just moving past that and he has to bring it up. "How can I not blame him for hurting my daughter?! Were you so self-centered that you didn't realize you were causing pain to the people around you? The people who loved you?"

"Self-centered? Like you-" he cut me off before I could vent at him again.

"Isabella, I didn't mean it that way. I meant, you were just so…empty. What was I supposed to do? He caused you pain. So much pain. How did you want me to react? Who did you want me to blame? I didn't want that to ever happen again. I never wanted to see you in pain like that ever again…ever…" I blinked. Is that how he felt during all those months? I had never realized the pain I caused my father. He was right, I was self-centered.

"Bells?" He spoke into the phone quietly. "Are you still there Bella?" his tone was anxious before he nearly yelled into the phone. "Isabella Swan! Answer me!" he was starting to grow angry again.

"It's going to be Isabella Cullen soon…" I answered automatically before I realized what I'd just said.

"_What?!_ Are you trying to tell me... that you…and, and _he…_are…" he was stuttering into the phone, shocked.

"Yes dad, and his name's Edward. It's about time you got his name right. I'd also really appreciate it if you could at least try to put the past behind you for a day and come to the wedding." Oh I was going to get it now! I quickly added, "And I really love him. With all my heart. It'd be nice if you could accept that too."

"Bells…"

"Bye dad. I love you. See you soon." With those last few words I said good-bye. I turned to face Edward slowly, trying not to cry when I realized he was right beside me.

"Bella?" I leaned into his shoulder. I really did _not_ want to talk about this right now. Edward smelt like fresh rain again. I sighed in his chest. If I was going to get through this, he was going with me.

"Yes Edward?" I really didn't want to ruin the moment but he seemed to really want to discuss something important.

"I love you too." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Well I love you more." I replied and kissed him back. He shook his head afterwards.

"Not quite. I love you more." I wasn't able to argue before his lips met mine. We held them there for awhile and I felt myself turning red before a voice interrupted us.

"My god, get a room!" Edward growled at Jasper as I felt myself redden even more. Jasper merely shrugged at his brother and looked at me, studying my expression. He shrugged again and left the room. Edward kept an arm wrapped around my waist the whole time.

"Can we go do something else right now? Like watch TV or something?" I tried to give him a bored expression but began to giggle slightly when my expression went from "bored" to "I gotta use the bathroom". Edward looked down at me raising an eyebrow.

"You're so cute when you look confused." His icy lips touch the back of my neck making me jump a bit before he spoke again. "And sorry, no. We can't do anything else for now." What was he talking about? I just called Charlie and- he can't possibly mean….

"You still have to call Renée."

* * *

**A/N** I know it seems short, it's just that it's nearly 90 degrees here and I can't think with the heat!  
I'm going to stop asking for reviews now. Just review as you please! I'd love to know what you think!  
Like I said before, this is short but it's also not the full chapter. Bella still has to call Renee so this is only Part 1 of Chapter 4.  
I know this may not have gone this way but like I said, I can't really think I the heat!

Poor Bella, Edward brought the one thing she doesn't want to do at the moment, call Renée.

Renée will be a bit OOC in the next chapter but I thought it'd be funny if that's how she pictured things.  
Anyway, Chapter 4 Part 2 will be up soon!

Story by Kate


	5. Previews!

**Hey everyone! I know it's taking me awhile to update my Dominoes story. XP**

**I've just been really busy and I………..I was gonna say something else but I forgot….er…….:/**

**I figured; that since I didn't want to be too mean and leave you hanging for so long, I'd give you previews of chapters to come:D**

**PS- the little **"…………………………….." **Indicate parts of a chapter are skipped over so I don't give away too much!**

**PSS – I'm also going to start dedicating my chapters to different people. **

**Chapter 1 is dedicated to _Enchantressofthestars_ for being my first reviewer**

**Chapter 2 is now dedicated to _arabianangel _for the nice reviews.**

**Chapter 3 is now dedicated to _sounds of music_ for the good ideas.**

**Chapter 4 is now dedicated to _dragonblossoms_ for dancing like a hippie! XD**

**Chapter 4 Part 2:**

**Phone calls Part 2**

**Bella's POV**

The phone rang a few times before someone finally answered…..

"Hello?" It was Phil………………….

…………………

"Hey Mom?"

"Yea Bella? What's wrong?" she was starting to sound anxious.

"I, er…"

……………………………………….

"Bella! I think I know why you're marrying him!"

"Have you finally realized that I love him?"

…………………………

"Bella are you………"

"WHAT?! MOM HONESTLY!!!!"

**------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Sunday with Emmett**

_**This chapter is still being worked on, especially since I have yet to finish Chapter 4 Part 2! XD**_

Quick summary of chapter: Edward and the rest of the Cullens have to go hunting, leaving poor, innocent Bella with Emmett. What could happen?

He pranks her, annoys her and lastly, he gives her coffee. What could go wrong?

Hint: Never say 'What could go wrong?'! Especially with Emmett.

**-------------------------------------**

**Chapter…..: Untitled**

**Bella's POV**

I made a deal with her and I had to follow through. How could I though? It meant hurting the ones I loved, and the one I loved most. _I'm so sorry Edward…I hope you can forgive me. _

………………………………

"Bella…Why? How could you…… Bella." Edward began to reach toward me. As much as it pained me to, I pushed his hand away.

"Edward I'm sorry…." Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a swift kiss. _Hopefully this lasts long enough and it's not the last time I get to kiss him. _

I then turned and walked away. I pushed open the front door and I went to my truck. I gulped_. I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm going to find you. And I'll make you wish you never messed with me. With Isabelle Marie Swan. When I'm done with you, there will be nothing left of you. Not even a memory._

……………

**--------------------------------------**

**Chapter ……: Untitled**

**Edward's POV**

I sat there with her, holding her tightly in my arms. Alice was crying tearless sobs.

…………………….

And then there was nothing.

…………………………

**Bella's POV**

Gran was urging me up a long flight of stairs.

"Hurry Bella! Come on! You can do it!" I was stumbling on the stairway.

"Gran?" Wasn't my grandmother dead? I thought she was…. _Wait? Where am I?_ "Hey! Wait up!" Every time I got close to her she would suddenly appear on another step, further away from me. She shook her head defiantly. I sighed in exasperation. "Gran…….."

I turned my head to the left when I heard a mournful cry. There were seven angels, standing over something in a circle. I stopped for a moment and inched closer to them on the wide staircase.

"Bella! No!" Gran was suddenly reached for my hand. "Don't do it Bella! It's the Devil playing tricks with your mind! You must stay away!" My brow furrowed in confusion and I turned my head to the side again.

One of the angels was kneeling on the ground holding the dark object. _What is that?_

"Bella!!!!! I said no! Don't you dare take another step closer!"

I didn't listen to her. I stepped toward the angels and then, I was falling. People were shouting my name, people were sobbing. I felt immense pain suddenly. I tried screaming but it came out only as a whisper. The bones in my body were twisting every which way. I was sobbing tearless sobs and my throat began to feel dry. My screams became silent.

Then there was nothing.

**-------------------------------------**

**I hope that's enough for now! The rest of my chapters will come out soon. I just need some time to write them. These here are just some bits and pieces of what you're in story for. I wanted to get these down now before I forget them. (Which I probably will! XP)**

**More to come soon! Thanks for reading and leaving such great reviews! **

**Kate**


	6. Phonecalls Part 2

Sorry it took me so long to update! I had a serious case of writer's block and procrastination.

Dedicated to You.made.me.faint so they can have more reasons to put off their story. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse...You'd think I'd get that by now.

**Chapter 4:** Phone calls Part 2

_--Bella's Point of View, Saturday, 4:28 P.M.--_

The phone rang for an endless amount of time. _Someone please answer so I can get on with my life!_ I sighed and took a deep breath. I was about to hang up the phone when someone finally answered.

"Hello?" A gruff voice came through the phone. It was Phil.

"Hey Phil. It's Bella."

"Bella? Oh hey. What's up?" His happiness was obviously faked.

"Can I talk to Ren-Mom please?" I could feel him shift his weight and grunt before he answered.

"Uh-huh. Sure kid." I inwardly groaned. His little nickname for me. I wanted to slug when he called me that. I almost did once, back in Phoenix. My mom caught me though, ready to scold me before I told her I was only kidding. _If only._

I could only hear Phil talking to Renee. She squealed with joy when she heard it was me. I could feel her grab at the phone and Phil chuckled.

"Bella!" She squeaked when she finally had the phone.

"Yeah, hey mom." She seemed to note the anxiety in my voice.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong? Tell me." I sighed._ I'm gonna kill you for making me do this Edward! _I glanced around me to glare at him to find myself alone in the empty front hall.

"Mom…" Oh god. Here we go. My mother had this whole getting-married-before-you're-thirty thing going. What was she going to say if I just up and told her, 'Hey mom! I know I'm only eighteen, but guess what! I'm getting married!'. _Ha, like that would ever happen. That would go over_ real _well…_ Her worried tone brought me back to reality.

"Bella! Are you there?! Tell me what's wrong now!" She seemed flustered and frustrated. I took a deep breath. _Okay._

"I know you have this whole marriage before you're thirty thing, but I want you to know," I took another breath and began again. "Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes so we're going to get married and-"

"Edward?" She interrupted me, something she'd never done before.

"Yes, Edward…" I replied, my voice wavering.

"I thought you said it was just a crush. You said it was nothing more than a crush."

"It was a crush." At first it was anyway, and then it blossomed into something more.

"But if it's only a crush, why are you marrying him?"

"I told you. It _was_ a crush. Then it became something more. I love him." I was sure to regret these words as soon as I spoke them.

"You love him? You truly do?" Was my mom actually warming up to the fact that I loved Edward?

"Yes, with all my heart and mind." _Maybe even my soul…_

"Bella, I," she paused I could sense that she was on the verge of tears. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. After what happened last years in Phoenix and the incident earlier this year when he left…. I just don't want to see my baby be hurt anymore." Her words struck a chord and it felt as if they were echoing around the room.

"I won't… He won't…." I trailed off. I had no means of knowing whether or not he'd leave again. Then my mother went back to her usual self.

"How do you know he won't Bella?"Then my mother went back to her usual self. "There are some many reasons to marry someone Bella, are you sure you have a good reason?" _Hello! I just told you I love him! I want to marry him!_

"Yes mom. I'm sure." She clicked her tongue and I knew I was in for a ride.

"One reason people might marry is for money. Bella, are you marrying him for his money? Another is marrying for looks; he is quite a cutie…." She trailed off. This was not something I wanted to hear. My mother taking about how good looking my fiancé was.

"Mom, I'm not marrying for looks or money. I'm marrying him because I love him!" Not that he isn't handsome… but saying that wouldn't help my case.

"There are many other reasons to marry-" She stopped abruptly, almost as if she just discovered a cure for cancer.

"Bella! I think I know why you're marrying him!" This should be good.

"Have you finally realized that I love him?"

"Bella, are you………pregnant?" I froze. What did she just ask me?! I was speechless. I felt rage, shock, annoyance, and a few other emotions all mixed together. I was sure I was giving Jasper a panic attack at the moment.

"What?! Mom! Honestly!" I screamed into the phone. "How could you even think that?!" Edward and I can't even have kids!

"I just assumed….You said you loved him and….That's one of the reasons you might by marrying him."

"Oh my god! For the last time! I'm marrying because I love him!" I felt calm waves washing through me. "I'd appreciate it if you came to the wedding too."

"Bella." Renee was obviously trying to talk me out of the engagement.

"Sorry mom. Bye." Instead of hit the 'Talk' button again to hang up, I ended up crushing my cell phone in my hands. A few pieces of it fell to the floor and I stared down at it, beyond angry.

"Bella?" Alice was behind me, worried. "Are you okay?" She then noticed the broken bits of my cell phone on the floor. "Oh. Ouch." I shook my head, seething.

"I can't believe she thought that. I told at least five times that I was marrying Edward because I loved him, and she asked me if….." I trailed off, stopping before I could embarrass myself.

"What did she say Bella?" I sighed. I had to tell Alice, my best friend who I hoped could keep a secret.

"Alice, she asked me if I was pregnant." I heard laughter to the side of me and turned to see Emmett and Alice laughing hysterically. Jasper and Rosalie stood with their mouths hanging open and Edward came to my side, a wide smile on his face.

"You guys are _so_ supportive."

* * *

**A/N** I told you Renee would be OOC! I don't really know if I want to continue this story, but I may, it's just that my Microsoft Word is acting all weird when I try to get to 'Dominoes'.

Hope you liked it though!  
Thanks for reading!

Story by Kate


	7. Sunday with Emmett

_**We're back baby!!**_

_/Ha, I got yelled at by someone who wanted me to continue. Okay, maybe not yelled at, but I could that they really wanted to read more. So, yeah, I've decided to keep the story going. It's just hard with at least five other stories going at the same time. Yes, I was stupid trying to write five different stories at the same time. (Kirs! Where are you?! I think I need your help!)/_

Disregarding the note above –which was written, like, _months_ ago- I give you this note here. My friend yelled and me and told me to continue it, which I obviously am. My biggest apologies for not updating sooner! It's taken me almost a year, I know, and I have no excuse…

Okay, so how many of you are actually surprised that I updated? ……..Hey! You in the back! Yeah you! I saw you raise your hand!

Keep in mind that this was originally written _before_ Eclipse came out, meaning that in this story, _Victoria is still alive_, and still at large. So, in a way, I guess you could say that this is my version of _Eclipse…_? (Although parts of Stephenie Meyer's _Eclipse_ will be used or mentioned.)

Ch. 5, Dedicated to…... passionate09 for the advice about my files. Thank you!

I'm trying to keep most of the characters in character, but if they do turn out a bit OOC by the time this story comes to a close –or anytime in between-, then don't blame me. _I'm not Stephenie Meyer; and I have my own form of writing._

This chapter as features a bit of a bonding between Bella and Emmett, hope you enjoy that.

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of its characters are all property of Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 5: **_Sunday with Emmett_

_--Bella's PoV, Sunday, 9:45 A.M.--_

I groaned, leaning back into couch cushion, willing the soft polyester to swallow myself into the world of 'what's underneath the Cullen's couch cushions'. Emmett sat down next to me, watching me with a perplexed and amused expression.

"What?" I snapped, folding my arms as he continued to watch me. He shook his head. I squinted at him through the fading sunlight, suddenly annoyed that the rebellious rays now hid his face from my view.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked, in a somewhat brotherly manner. I shook my head. Watching the nearly motionless trees of the forest quiver slightly through the glass wall.

"Other than the fact that you're watching me like a piece of meat…No, everything's fine." He snickered quietly beside me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the slight orange tint of my eyelids, watching the color suddenly fade to gray, and then to black.

"Hey!" I yelped once I realized that Emmett was currently covering my eyes with his hand. He snickered, hoisting me over his shoulder while still covering my eyes. "Where are you taking me?"

"Just be quiet and patient." Was all he said. Begrudgingly I obliged, attempting in vain to fold my arms across my chest. I was silent now, waiting for Emmett to bring me whenever. My brow furrowed as I concentrated on the sounds around me.

Twigs snapped under his heavy feet, so we were obviously outside…

He shifted abruptly, startling me. "Sorry," He mumbled, immediately followed by the creak of a door.

I frowned. "Emmett-"

"I'm putting you down now, don't worry." He chuckled quietly as I stumbled shortly after he had set me down.

"Why did you-" I trailed off, blinking at the bright red tank like truck before me. "You brought me outside to look at my truck?" I gave him a quizzical look, gesturing to my car. He frowned.

"Yes Bella, I brought you out here just to look at your car." He shook his head. "No, I thought I ought to give you something to do with everyone else is gone."

I nodded.

"I see. So was there a point to this exactly?" I asked, turning to face the bulky vampire beside me. He rolled his shoulders back as he let out an annoyed sigh.

"Of course there was Bella; all you need is some patience." With that, he stepped away from me and toward one of the many shelves in the back. Unknowingly, I began wringing my hands, watching him with curiosity while he reached out before him. He whistled a tune to himself as he looked over a shelf. "I think this is it." Was all he said as he pulled out a dusty box.

He looked down at it, as if having second thoughts about showing this to me. I craned my neck as I walked over, trying to get a better view. He sighed through his nose before he turned to me.

"Do remember last year, when Rosalie, Jasper, and I gave you that new car radio?" I winced at the memory of that night, painfully remembering the short time later, when Edward left… I nodded slowly, pushing those thoughts away.

"Yes?"

He shook his head and looked over at my truck. "Come on." He said, walking over to it, and leaving the worn box on the table below the shelves. Like a curious puppy I trailed along behind him. He opened the door gingerly and then turned, waiting for me to come closer. I gave him a confused look, staring at him until he gestured to the inside of the cab. He pointed at the radio-less gap in the dashboard.

"Oh, that…" I gave a nervous laugh, averting my gaze. "Well," I coughed in embarrassment. "I went through a bit of a rough patch…."

"You could say that." Emmett chuckled beside me, his broad shoulders shaking. He shook his head and dashed over to the small table, bringing his secretive box with him.

He drummed his fingers on the bottom of it, as if contemplating on whether or not to give this to me now. After a moment or two his sighed, bringing his head up to look at me. His eyes darted over to my radio-less truck quickly and then back at me.

"After seeing what you've done with the radio we gave to you, I think it's about time you get this back." He held the box out to me, willing me to take it. Hesitantly I reached out for it, trying to figure out just what it was before I took it. I held it in my arms, evaluating the weight and other things, and then I looked up at him, as if asking his permission to open it. "Well go ahead."

I stared down at the blank packaging behind reaching up and slowly opening the lid. I frowned, not knowing what to expect. A dead rat? A live snake perhaps? James' head in bubbled wrap?

I blinked down at the object almost blindly, smirking to myself. The lid fell to the floor, forgotten, and I willed myself not to cry. My eyes were probably wet and glossy when I looked up at my future brother-in-law. He blinked, taking a step backwards, looking uncomfortable.

Without thinking, I practically launched myself at him, wrapping me arms around him, trying not to squish his gift. Emmett stiffened, obviously unsure of what to do exactly.

After a few moments of hugging an immobile rock, I finally felt Emmett shift, reaching out with one hand to pat my back gently.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." He said as I pulled away, wiping at my eyes. "If I'd known that giving you back your radio would make you cry, well…" Emmett turned around, running his hands over the work bench, as if looking for something. He turned back to face me a short moment later. "Actually, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

I tried not to laugh at his expression.

"I mean, no one's ever really cried in front of me. What am I supposed to do? Do I cry with you? Hug you? Try to talk or beat some sense into you?" I almost snorted as he said this. "Rosalie's never actually cried, so I wouldn't know what to do exactly… Although there had been that time…" His face fell, along with his shoulders.

For the first time I saw another side of Emmett, the more emotional, or more what did I want to say? Caring? Nothing I came up with truly seemed to fit this side of Emmett. From where I stood, he looked exposed, as if showing of all and any weaknesses he possessed.

I set my radio down gently onto the bench seat of my truck, and then looked back at Emmett. He stood in the same position I had left him, his brow now puckered as he tried to figure out what to do. I laid one hand on his shoulder in an attempt to tell him that someone was there.

He brought his head up, looking me in the eye for a moment, revealing the more innocent and confused child in him.

It immediately faded. His expression hardened into a strain look of content, and then he stood to his full height.

"I have to do something real quick." He muttered, starting to walk toward the side door. He looked back at me, almost about to smile. He withheld it. "I'll put your radio in when I get back." I nodded, and he left.

Sighing in exasperation I sat down on a medium sized tool box, setting my chin in my hand, glancing around the room. Part of me wondered what Emmett was doing, while another part wanted to practically interrogate him the moment he set foot inside this very garage. I looked around some more, noticing some things for the first time.

A row of picture frame sat on one the work bench selves, and I got up to get a closer look. The first one held a picture of Rosalie and Emmett on what looked to be their first wedding. (Or perhaps one of their later ones, it was always hard to tell with these two.) Emmett was dressed smartly in a tuxedo, one arm wrapped around his new wife almost possessively. Rosalie in turn, was wearing a rather flowing dress that did somehow show her figure, despite the lack of a true waist in the dress. What got to me was their eyes. While Emmett's eyes were squinting as he beamed proudly, Rosalie's eyes looked close to tears. She smiled as well, but she looked like she could collapse into heaving sobs at any moment.

Moving on to the next picture, I found one that made me laugh quietly. In it, a small boy version of the hulky Emmett sat proudly with what I presumed to be his hunting dog. He held a hunting rifle in one hand, and fairly oversized quail in the other. His smile was wide as he looked at the camera, this picture presumably taken by his father or another close family member. My brow furrowed as I wondered.

What had Emmett's family been like? Were his parents happy together? Was he? Did he have any siblings, or any other relatives he had been close to? What about Rosalie? From what I had heard, her later life hadn't been the happiest in existence.

I set the photograph down as I mulled it over. In the corner of my eye I saw a rather posh looking notebook tucked away into one the workbenches built in selves. My curiosity getting the better of me I reached forward and gently pried it out from under other papers and what not.

An old yellowed paper fell from the crisp pages of the book and slowly floated to the floor, hitting the granite in silence. I bent over and quickly snatched it up, startled when I heard the thud of Emmett's footfalls just outside the side door to the garage.

Thinking quickly I pushed the paper back into the front cover of the book. I took the radio out of the box, replacing it with the book, all the while praying that Emmett or Rosalie would not notice its disappearance. I set the lid back on the box just as Emmett reappeared.

"What are you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged at him, hoping that my blank mask of contentment did not reveal any fear. He watched me for a moment, and I gave him a small smile until he shrugged. "Alright…"

Emmett came over to my truck, noting that my radio had been removed from the box and set on the bench seat. If this struck him as odd, he didn't show it. He picked the box up from the seat, and I held my breath as he placed it on the work bench, obviously not noticing the difference in weight.

"Well," He said as he spun around to face me, now smiling widely. The familiar glimmer of happiness was back in his eyes. "How about that radio? What do you say we put it back where it belongs?"

I smiled widely as he said this, nodding a bit. I would never truly understand why putting my radio back in the car would make me as happy as it did. He clapped his hands together, coming over to rejoin me by my vehicle.

"Alright, let's do this…"

I spent a few hours in the garage with Emmett after that, smiling and joking as he rewired the car radio, showing me which wires went where. He explained why a certain wire had to be wrapped around another, and why installing a radio in a car as old as this was difficult.

My future brother as told me how he came to be what he was, how he originally came across his wife and new family, and all about where he came from. He told me how Rosalie had initially showed him most of what he now knew about cars. How certain makes and models were more efficient than others, and how the look could create a different appeal to some people.

"Take you can your truck for example," He said as he worked under the hood, replaced the motor oil. "What is it about your car that appeals to you?" My brow furrowed as I drummed my fingers along the dashboard. I eyed the once radio-less hole.

"Besides the color?"

"Yes, besides the color." Emmett chuckled.

"Well, I liked the looks of it. How it looked like one of the vehicles you see after a car accident with almost no marks on it. It seemed like a fitting car for me." Emmett nodded as I said this. "Then again, I didn't have much choice in the matter."

"No?"

"My dad bought it for me as a homecoming gift last year." I ran my finger along the outer rim of the steering wheel. I heard Emmett wipe his hands against each other, and then chuckle again.

"You should be all set now. Try turning it on, rev the engine for me." I complied, turning my key in the ignition. I waited for the initial bang of the engine starting, but found the sound decreased by at least ten octaves. I blinked, almost uncomprehending before I stepped out of the open door.

"Woah, what did you do to my truck?" Emmett smirked, but his smile faltered.

"I just tweaked your engine so that it doesn't sound like a tank that's about to blow." He almost frowned. "Why? Do you not like it? Should I not have changed it?" I shook my head.

"No, I do like it and all; I was just surprised is all." I smiled reassuringly. "Thanks. Maybe now Edward will stop trying to convince me that I need a new car." Emmett let out a booming laugh and shut the hood with a resounding thud.

"Well, I'm glad you like it then." His gaze fell on the clock on the nearby wall, and then he looked back at me. "It's getting late, I should make you food or something shouldn't I?" I closed the door to my truck, letting it bang behind me.

"You really don't have to do that, I can cook." I said, not wanting to become a burden.

"Bella," He rolled his eyes. "There's not much for a vampire to do in life, and the least I can do is cook for you. It's not like you would be a burden or anything."

"Wait, I though Edward was the mind reader." I shot back, smiling. Emmett's smile widened.

"On the contrary my dear Swan, there may be more to me than you know!" I laughed at him, following him out the door. When he wasn't looking, I grabbed the box off the bench, and chased after him through the yard, letting the shadows of the night swallow what they could into their depths.

Emmett went to the kitchen as soon as we entered the house further banning me from that area of the first floor. Rolling my eyes I started up the stairs to my bedroom, informing him that as he cooked I was going to shower.

I opened the door to my new bedroom and smiled. Everything was just as I had left it. My bag was no longer sitting on the floor by the foot of my bed, and I assumed that Alice had taken the liberty of unpacking it for me. I crossed the room to the closet that was conjoined to Edward room and slipped inside it.

Esme had regretted to inform me that my bedroom had once been used as a mere storage or guest area, but I told her I didn't mind, and a simple bed had been more than enough. A few boxes lay untouched on the shelves of my closet, and I found a step stool in the corner of the walk-in. I dragged it over to where I needed it and pushed aside two of the most ill used looking boxes. I placed the box I had brought in from the garage and placed the other storage containers back where I had found them, along with the step stool.

Satisfied, I grabbed my bag of toiletries and entered the bathroom, preparing for my shower.

As I showered, I caught whiff on an odd scent. I shut the water off, reaching for my towel. I brought it to my face and smelled it, but soon found that it was not the source of the smell. My brow furrowed, and I quickly wrapped my towel around my abdomen. The scent was oddly metallic, and surely it was not the food Emmett was preparing.

I pushed aside the shower curtain, still wondering what the smell was before me stomach twisted into familiar nauseous knots. I hurried out of the room to keep from retching, stabling myself on the opposite wall. Emmett's voice drifted up the stairs as he sang along with the radio.

Anger boiled within me, sure that it had been Emmett who had defaced the bathroom mirror. The front door opened and shut, signaling that everyone else was home.

Extremely annoyed I stormed done the steps, grasping the banister tightly with one hand and holding my towel together with the other. I glanced down at my feet every few seconds, trying to make sure I did not end up sailing down the stairway. Clutching my towel with as much strength as I could without bursting a blood vessel in my hand, I paused at the base of the stairs, just below the archway leading into the living room. I growled simultaneously just in time for Emmett to come running out of the kitchen toward me.

"Bella, are you alright? What's wrong?" He started, pelting me with question after question. I opened my mouth to form a coherent answer, only to be interrupted by a flash of color.

I suddenly found my face mashed into Edward cold chest, breathing lint and what not up into my nasal cavity. There was a gentle rumble in deep within him, and it took me a moment to realize something.

_He was growling._

Almost immediately this action was followed by the sounds of scurrying feet, darting around in anxiety and panic. I pulled my face away from Edward's shirt just in time to watch Esme dash over to the large glass wall and press a series of buttons. Metal shutters slowly sealed out any light as she then ran over to Carlisle.

All around me the sense of panic began to grow, along with something else. Fear was it? Or perhaps a mix of every emotion from anger to sorrow to annoyance and back again.

Two unrecognizable figures flew up the stairs –Alice and Carlisle from what it looked like- and the silence began to settle around Edward and I. He never let go of me once the entire time.

Esme shot me a nervous glance as she ran to the front door, securely locking it. She paused, looking out the small glass window that had yet to be covered.

"Edward," I whispered, looking up at his face in fear. "What's going on?" He stroked my wet hair, and looked me in the eye. I felt my brow furrow at his expression. It was like the one he had donned when he got on the plane a year ago, going after James. It was one that had haunted me ever since. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach as I recognized the true meaning behind it.

Judging by the look on his face, it was as if we only had a short while to spend with one another.

_As if one of us was going to die by the end of the night._

"What is it?" I hissed again as Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie flew up the stairs as well. Esme remained on the lower level, locking every door and window as she went.

Edward kissed my forehead and then my lips, attempting to reassure me. Unwillingly I pulled away, looking up into his face, still clinging to my towel.

"Edward, tell me." I said as Esme too shot up the stairs. I stared at my beau for a long moment until his face with shown resignation. He sighed out of his nose before taking my free hand.

"If you truly must know, then come with me." I nodded numbly, following him up the stairs slowly. He spoke again after a silent moment –save the hushed voice of his family. "Don't leave me side."

"What could you possibly-" I stopped short as we entered the bathroom I had just showered in not ten minutes ago. I blanched we I saw what had originally sickened me. The cause of the horrid scent sat before me, displaying a message I had not truly read over before.

Edward's arm snaked around my waist, holding my closely as my eyes darted across the letters splayed across the mirror.

_The ones you hold so dear,  
__Are marred only by their fear  
__And yet as the time  
__Falls from the mind…  
__Save your breath,  
__For one last death.  
__And the flame,  
__Shall be the blame._

To my right Alice turned to face me after reading this death note, her pretty face masked with pain.

"It's written in blood."

* * *

**A/N** Bum bum bum bum…. I personally hoped you liked this chapter, if you find any mistakes or anything that strikes you as too odd to be here, then feel free to tell me. Oh, and any ideas for what might happen at school from Monday until Wednesday are greatly appreciated.

Hee, I liked the little poem/death note at the end. If you can guess who it is, then kudos to you. (And perhaps a chapter dedication…just throwing it out there…)

_**  
Hint:**__ Reread the poem to see who wrote it._

To tell you the truth, I'm fairly surprised that I even went back to work on this story. I was going through my Word Doc.s, saw this and was all 'Hey, I remember this. I should probably finish this…'

This chapter is longer because I felt bad about not updating a whole lot in the past year, and because I felt there was no other spot in this chapter to truly cut it short, except for the end you see here.

Again, apologies for having updated sooner. There is no excuse.

Story by Kate

**Side Note: **_Personally, I do love my new ending to this story. The original ending was too out there and highly implausible, but in the new ending….Well, I can just say that it's a lot more believable in the world of Twilight. Besides, I've always wanted to incorporate the Pack into a story, but I didn't feel the need to make up a whole new one. So, they get to be in this one._


End file.
